This invention relates to an improved turbocharger assembly and, more particularly, to a turbocharger assembly for internal combustion marine engines.
Generally, an internal combustion engine utilizes a carburetor which provides a fuel air mixture through a manifold directly to the internal combustion chambers of the engine. In order to increase power and efficiency of an engine, however, turbocharger assemblies have in the past been utilized. Such assemblies pressurize the air fuel mixture delivered to the internal combustion chambers. This has the effect of increasing the efficiency and power output of the internal combustion engine. Utilization of turbocharger assemblies has, however, not been popular for marine engines.
A difficulty encountered with turbocharger assemblies is the sometimes hazard of predetonation of the air fuel mixture. To prevent predetonation, a fuel rich mixture may be used. However, the fuel from such a mixture tends to condense causing a potential hazard, especially on a boat. The present invention seeks to avoid such hazards.